


The Thorns Within

by SweetPotatoKimchi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Drama, Gay Panic, Hanahaki Disease, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Marks, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Roommates, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, Tattoos, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPotatoKimchi/pseuds/SweetPotatoKimchi
Summary: Felix had heard of Hanahaki, everyone had. It was a real risk everyone lived with, as common as the flu for some, but much more deadly. Felix had heard of it, but he’d never actually believed it would find him, not because he considered himself someone impossible not to love, but because he had always sworn never to fall in love. But he couldn’t deny what the triplet petals on the back of his hand meant, nor to whom they belonged.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 88





	The Thorns Within

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!! So !! ~welcome to my new work~ !! (grunt birthday party sounds)
> 
> I've mentioned that I'm working on lots of new projects. I am finally ready to post the first chapter of my CHANLIX centered story!! This one is going to be a wile ride. I hope you'll give it a go. As always, I cannot write anything stray kids without including other ships. So, just like with Expectation's Dance, you can expect multiple ships being developed over the course of the story. BUT the main one here will be Chanlix. Because I love them. A lot. Aussie boys!!   
> But if you know anything about Hanahaki stories.... well you know the angst tag is real in this AU. I won't spoil anything about the long term plot I've created. You'll have to read it yourself to decide will they or won't they. But it is me writing it. So. There is that. 
> 
> I was going to delay the official start a little longer, but one of my best friends in the universe is having a rough day. So, here is some CHANLIX centered fluff (well...not really fluff, cue the angst) for my fluffiest cotton candy. I love you!!

Felix was awake before his alarm; he almost always was. Sleep had never come easily to him, and he doubted it was going to start happening anytime soon. He rolled off the edge of his bed, not even bothering to sit up first; the stumble to catch himself before his knees could hit would help him stay awake. 

He rolled his shoulders once his feet hit the ground, standing up straight and stretching. With a sigh, he slipped on his house shoes and grabbed his phone from the nightstand, blinking against the too bright light as he opened the device to shut off the approaching alarm.  _ Saturday _ , he read with a groan. He hated getting up early on Saturday. 

To be fair, he would have woken up at this time regardless of the day, but it was just the fact that it was the weekend that made him so much more miserable as he grabbed his towel from behind the door and moved towards the bathroom. The door across the hall was open, but he couldn’t hear anything from inside, which meant Chan was already gone, most likely to the gym, probably an hour or more earlier. His roommate did  _ not  _ need to lift more weights, his arms were already fucking jacked, but Felix knew that, like himself, it was due more to his inability to sleep in rather than anything else, that Chan had left for the gym bright and early. Not to mention, the two of them thrived under routine. 

And Chan was used to getting up early regardless of the day of the week. Felix's Hyung was a first year producer at one of Seoul's top three music labels. It kept him busy, but he wouldn't have gone into it if he didn’t love it. Chan had graduated from High School early in Australia, which meant, when he moved to Korea he was able to get ahead of those his own age, not to mention he was an overachiever who piled on more credit hours than should be allowed, minimizing the time it took him to complete his studies. Felix’s first year of university was Chan’s last, but even after he graduated, Chan insisted on keeping the apartment and living with Felix, despite the now hour commute to work. 

Felix wondered sometimes if Chan was still living with him because he wanted to, or if it had to do with the sense of responsibility for Felix he knew Chan felt. It was him, after all, who had convinced Felix to move to Korea. Felix had had a full ride scholarship to one of Australia's finest universities, set to study law. But, he was miserable at the prospect. He didn’t  _ want  _ to go into law; he merely felt he had to. So, when Chan pitched pursuing his dreams and living with him, Felix had taken the plunge. It meant he had to work a shit ton to cover the cost, even if he did end up getting a partial scholarship. But honestly, he had never regretted it. Not only did Felix get to pursue his passion, but he get to live with his best friend, the one who had been protecting him since the third grade; Felix could still remember the first fight Chan got into on his behalf, charging an older student who had been stealing Felix’s cookies at lunch. 

It had always been that way, the two of them against the world. On the one hand, they had just always clicked. But on the other, their parents were friends and they all lived fairly close together. Their fathers had been friends since they roomed together in college, and had never lost contact. Felix felt guilty though, because he knew his dad had had a hard time around Chan’s since the other’s son had convinced his own to ‘run away’ to pursue dance ‘of all things’ - well, dance and literature. Felix was an artist at heart, and again, he had no regrets. He was happy.

The bathroom was cold as he entered, turning on the light drowsily. On another Saturday, Felix would have stayed in bed, watching Netflix or counting sheep, but he had plans today. He stripped down quickly, folding his clothes neatly to rest against the toilet while he waited for the water to heat up. He didn’t like wasting clothes, so he’d wear these same ones to bed in a few hours. 

As soon as the water was tolerable, he stepped inside, letting the water erase any lingering traces of sleep. He rinsed his hair first, letting the water run down his head, as his fingers massaged slowly along his scalp. Out of curiosity, he glanced down at the floor. He’d dyed his hair red-orange a week earlier, and every shower since had looked like a crime scene. WIth a smile, he noted that the water was finally running mostly clear. He shampooed and conditioned his hair relatively quickly after that, only getting carried away with the soap bottle once as he woke up more and jammed out to the latest song stuck in his head. Chan had never gotten mad at him for singing in the shower when he was home, but Felix always went a little louder and crazier when the other was gone, just because he could. 

By the time he was done cleaning up, he was fully awake and dreading the day a whole lot less. He shut down the water, opened the glass shower door, and grabbed his black towel; he only bought black towels anymore, ever since he’d died his hair for the first time and then proceeded to stain his white towel indefinitely. He dried his hair quickly, before wrapping the fabric around his waist. He grabbed a few bottles from the cupboard, pausing in front of the mirror to apply generous amounts of toner and moisturizer to the skin on his face, and then proceeded to blow dry his hair as thoroughly as he could. When he was finally done, he put everything back in its place, made sure he hadn’t dropped anything on the floor, and grabbed his night clothes, headed for his room once more. 

Now that he was more awake, and the light was on, Felix could better appreciate how tidy his room was; he honestly despised his space being untidy. He set his clothes carefully on his nightstand so that he could make his bed quickly, and then placed them on top of his pillow. Turning towards his closet he picked out a relatively simple outfit, although it was probably still more intense than anything else his friends would be wearing when they came over. 

Both Changbin and Hyunjin were masters of looking good in whatever they wore and no matter how little preparation they put into their appearances, honestly it pissed Felix off sometimes. He grabbed one of his white shirts with a collar, putting it on easily, and then yanked a pullover striped sweater over his head. After that he added a pair of dark skinny jeans, his lucky pink socks, and a simple silver necklace with a ring on the end. After he was dressed he carefully hung his towel back on the hook behind his door, and crossed the floor to his vanity. 

Sitting in front of the large mirrors, he began fidgeting with his dried, but unstyled hair. The red-orange color was not just a passing fancy; he always died it this color, it made hiding his tattoo so much easier. He squirted some product into his hands, passing it through the medium length locks, forcing the ends of his hair to curl beneath his ear, covering the large flame azalea blossom that was nestled just beneath the helix of his right ear, as bright as his hair, except he’d been born with the flower, his hair he had to change. 

Every kid was born with one somewhere, it was just that Felix’s was more obvious than most other kids’. It wasn’t even the blossom itself that was the problem, that could be somewhat solved with his hair. It was the small petals that caused him trouble. He grabbed his bottle of foundation, moving on from his hair, as he placed a generous amount on his fingers, carefully rubbing the cosmetic into the skin on his cheeks, making sure to cover the couple of miniature red-orange petals nestled among his freckles, which were of course equally annoying to him. He pushed back his hair slightly, putting a final drop of foundation over the petal imprinted onto the tragus of his ear. Once each petal was covered, he rubbed foundation over the rest of his face, making sure to blend the cosmetic evenly, leaving no evidence that there was anything unnatural about his appearance. 

As Felix leaned back, stretching his neck to make sure the lines were all smooth, he couldn’t help but wish he could have been born with a mark more like Chan’s. His Hyung’s soul mark was elegant without being overly feminine, not to mention that the placement of it was way more practical, easy to hide - not that Chan had ever cared to do so. He didn’t find his mark shameful or odd, or maybe he just hated long sleeve shirts. Either way, the inside of Chan’s right wrist was never hidden, leaving the pair of twin White Dwarf Jasmine Blossoms, clear for anyone to observe who wanted to. Felix wondered, if his soul mark wasn’t so socially uncomfortable, like Chan’s, would he want to cover it up as much? 

Felix continued doing his makeup while he maintained his pity party, applying a delicate blush and a simple eye shadow, one that left him with a soft, natural look, finishing his mascara with a few practiced strokes. Smacking his lips, he blended a touch of peach lip gloss, not too shimmery though, before standing up and appraising his total look. Before he left the room, he made sure to tuck in the stool of his vanity, phone in his pocket.

The kitchen was dark when he entered it, so he flicked on the lights approaching the refrigerator lazily. He wasn’t hungry for a big meal, but he was peckish. When he swung the door open, his eyes were immediately drawn to a bowl, covered in plastic wrap with a sticky note attached. Felix grabbed it, reading the words printed in slanted scrawl. 

_ Lix, _

_ Make sure you eat a good breakfast; I know you’ve been skipping meals.  _

_ Have fun with Changbin and Hyunjin - feel free to use any of my games. _

_ Chan _

Felix smiled, heart warm. Chan always took such good care of him. The bowl was full of fresh fruit, cut apples, pears, strawberries, several coated in a small bit of lemon juice to keep them from browning. He set the bowl aside, pulling out a set of chopsticks, while he heated up water for his morning tea. In addition to the fruit and tea he supposed, in order to meet Chan’s expectations, he really ought to prepare at least one other thing. He set a pair of bread slices in the toaster. In the right cupboard, just left of the fridge, they kept a special stash of Vegemite. Felix had to stand on his tiptoes to reach it, but once he had it in his fingers he added a thing of butter to his growing pile on the counter. The water was ready for him, so he added it to his mug with practiced hands. The second his bread was ready, he prepped it with his preferred ratios of butter and Vegemite, carefully putting everything away before taking his small hoard to the living room, placing it all delicately on the coffee table while he grabbed the remote to the television. 

He checked his phone while he munched on his toast, noting that Changbin and Hyunjin weren’t supposed to come over for another forty-five minutes, so he tucked his feet beneath him and pulled up Netflix on the smart TV, looking for the latest anime he’d been watching, as he dug into the fruit Chan had prepared for him. It was a delicious combo that helped cut the intensity of the Vegemite. 

Three episodes and a full stomach later, Felix checked his phone for the third time. His friends were supposed to have come fifteen minutes ago, but were decidedly late. It wasn’t that Felix really minded when people were late, he had nothing better to be doing, not  _ really.  _ It was just that he would have recalculated when to get out of bed to get ready. A normal Saturday hangout for others would probably mean rolling out of bed,  _ maybe  _ showering, throwing on clean clothes and going wherever they were headed. But for Felix there was an intense pressure to cover up, to present his best foot forward at all times. Part of it was how he was raised, the rest had to do with society. It wasn’t considered proper to flaunt your soul mark. 

There was a knock at the door, and relieved to be taken from his thoughts, Felix jumped up and moved to open the door placed in a little alcove between the couch and the kitchen, to the left of the television. He didn’t bother checking through the peephole, confident in who he’d find on the other side. Sure enough, Hyunjin and Changbin stood in the doorway, bickering without real annoyance about something Felix missed the context of. 

“Felix,” Hyunjin beamed when he saw him. “Good morning.” 

“Morning,” Felix smiled back, thinking it was funny how easily he could see over the top of Changbin’s head where he stood between them. Not only was Changbin just that short, but Hyunjin was gigantic in comparison. Felix shifted his gaze down, “Hyung,” He grinned. 

“Sorry we’re late,” Changbin said slightly bashful. “Hyunjin had a-” 

“Don’t you  _ dare _ ,” Hyunjin glared. “This is your fault, Hyung. I  _ told  _ you to just shower last night.” 

“Well how was I supposed to know Jisung was going to take all the hot water earlier? He’s usually at the gym until much later,” Changbin grumbled. 

Felix was completely lost, but at the same time it wasn’t  _ too  _ hard to figure out the main issue. Changbin had always been slow to get ready, as long as he’d known him for. “How is Jisung doing?” Felix interrupted the two best friends, inquiring after their roommate as he stepped aside to let them by.

“Oh, you know,” Hyunjin laughed, “Stressed as always.” 

“You should have brought him with you,” Felix sighed. “He could use a day free from responsibility.” 

Changbin shrugged, “I tried. But he insisted on working on a paper for our composition class.” 

The two friends slipped off their shoes quickly, before moving towards the couch and slouching down. “Are you already done with the paper?” Felix asked, moving towards the kitchen. “Can I get either of you a drink?” 

“No thanks,” Hyunjin shook his head, “We stopped for coffee on the way.” He shrugged guiltily, “And no,” He added. “100,000 won, he hasn’t even started.” 

Felix laughed, “I’d take you up on that,  _ only  _ if I wasn’t absolutely terrified of going against you and your knowledge of Changbin.” 

Hyunjin beamed, while Changbin grumbled. “I  _ did  _ outline it.” 

“Sure you did,” Hyunjin put his arm around his older friend. “But that doesn’t count.” 

“It totally does,” Changbin pushed away, “It’s part of the creative process.” 

“Mhmm,” Hyunjin just nodded, ignoring him. “So what are we gonna play?” He asked Felix. 

“Well,” Felix grinned, “I was thinking,” and then he was rambling, showing Changbin and Hyunjin the latest games in his collection, making sure to include Chan’s as well. He wasn’t dumb enough to refuse Chan’s written offer to use any of his games. 

After ten or so minutes of intense debate (between Hyunjin and Changbin; he honestly didn’t care), they settled on a racing game. Felix switched over the source input on the remote, before slipping the small game card into the top of his console, grabbing several controllers and attaching them to the wheel frames that he’d bought in addition to the game. It was supposed to make controlling the on screen cars more natural. 

Despite being the best of the three, and loving having them over, it wasn’t easy to play with two others who had been best friends for half a decade. Every map, character, move had some memory or inside joke attached to it that Felix felt a little left out of, not to mention struggled to understand at times (he still wasn’t perfect at the whole Korean thing). Even still, it was fun, and he was glad they came over. About half an hour passed before the others grew too competitive at the current game to enjoy it fully, so they switched over to a battle game. This was the one game where Changbin was better than Felix, and after one of them managed to knock Hyunjin off the map three times, the game would increase in difficulty, a one on one clash that genuinely challenged Felix’s skills. He lived for it, pulling off combo moves that he usually reserved for when he played Chan. 

It was in the middle of a match when the front door banged open a little roughly, and the three of them jumped in their seats, shifting their gazes towards the entryway where Chan was storming in. Felix missed who hit pause, not really caring for that detail, as he stood and started crossing the floor. “Hyung?” He asked softly, “Are you okay?” 

Felix could feel the stares of the other two on them as he approached the kitchen, where Chan was now rummaging through the fridge, yanking a large water bottle out and drinking deeply, biceps open to the soft lighting coming through the window. Felix couldn’t help but stare at his Hyung’s adam’s apple, where it bobbed slightly around the determined way he was guzzling down the drink. He averted his eyes as he cheeks began to heat a little, searching for something else to focus on. That was when he noticed Chan’s workout bag was suspiciously absent. He flicked his eyes back to the other, only just processing that the other was still in his gym clothes. 

Chan finished his drink, gasping loudly as he wiped the moisture from his lips. “Chan?” Felix asked softer this time. “What’s wrong?” 

Chan turned back to him, eyes upset as he huffed out an angry, “I was robbed.” 

“Shit,” Felix said immediately concerned. “Are you okay?” 

Chan nodded, hand still holding onto his bottle as he crossed the room to collapse on the armchair next to the couch. “I’m fine. It happened while I was working out,” Chan explained. “My locker was broken into, my bag sliced open to check for any valuables, even though they didn’t take the bag itself.” 

“That sucks,” Changbin whistled. “What did they take?” 

Felix was moving over to the couch, sitting against the armrest closest to Chan. Hyunjin was already seated on the cushion closest to the chair.. 

“My wallet, watch, phone,” His face grew darker, “But that’s not what has me furious.” 

“What then?” Hyunjin interrogated, clearly confused. 

Chan’s eyes skittered over to Felix’s face, sighing. “They took my clothes. I don’t even get why they’d do that! They didn’t even take the bag,  _ just  _ the clothes.” 

“But,” Hyunjin shrugged, “They’re just clothes? Like, you can buy them anywhere?”

Chan shook his head. “Not these clothes.” He frowned, guilty eyes falling on Felix’s face. “They got the broccoli shirt, Lix, the one you got me that summer in Melbourne because of my stupid hair.” 

Felix felt his heart contract. He loved that shirt. He hadn’t realized it meant so much to Chan, though.

“Chan,” Lix hummed, trying to comfort the older, and himself. There were more important things to worry about, things that required action to replace. “That’s okay. I’d be more worried about your license and stuff, work badge, all the stuff in your wallet,” 

But Chan shook his head. “It’s easy as fuck to replace all that shit,” He glared at the wall, “But it’s not possible to replace the memories we have because of that shirt.” 

Felix blinked, processing his words, mind flooded with the memories the shirt held for him. He could still recall buying it for Chan on a summer vacation their families had taken to Melbourne. He’d found it during a street fair, using it as an opportunity to tease the older who’d taken to dying his hair while living in Korea. Chan had protested, but he slipped into a bathroom at the ice cream parlour they visited, coming back out in the shirt with a shy smile before they’d headed out to catch the New Year’s fireworks over Port Phillip Bay. 

Felix thought back on that night, the way that Chan had grabbed his hand, holding it as they sprinted down the road, almost missing the fireworks. They’d broken off from their families earlier that day, their younger siblings, parents, everyone to hang out together. So it was only the two of them trying to navigate the crowds of people whose eyes were already turned towards the midnight sky. 

When they finally found an open gap, Felix remembered the way that Chan’s eyes lit up with the colors of the explosions in the sky as he’d watched, hand raised just above his brows to block out the glare of a streetlamp near their position, twin Jasmine’s gleaming white against his wrist. Felix himself wasn’t bothered by the light, as Chan had positioned his, at the time, much taller body between him and Felix to block him from the haze, making it easier for him to focus on the colors. And Felix was grateful for the gesture, as the colors and explosions were spectacular to the eye.

When the show was over, Chan had looked at him so warmly, wishing him a Happy New Year, running his thumb across Felix’s hand, where they were still connected. Felix hadn’t even realized they’d still been holding hands until the action. Felix remembered ripping his hand away, glancing around in a panic to make sure nobody had noticed the behavior. A woman near them was giving them a scandalized look, turning her child away from them. Felix’s cheek burned beneath her gaze as it flickered towards his ear. Years of whispered insults slammed through his mind, and he immediately started pulling at his hair, trying to cover up once again, feeling as if the whole plaza was staring at him, judging him. 

Chan had sighed next to him, eyes glancing towards the others in the area, before he’d moved to help Felix tuck in a loose strand. “I wish you didn’t hide it,” he said simply, pulling Felix’s eyes to his face, where he was gazing at him with a frown. “Something so beautiful deserves to be seen.” 

Felix hadn’t known how to respond, terrified to process the words. And so, he’d pulled back from his Hyung, walking briskly back down the road towards where they’d find the beach house their families were staying at. He hadn’t said a single word to Chan, hadn’t even wished him a Happy New Year.

_ Something so beautiful deserves to be seen _ , the words echoed in his mind, causing his heart to skip in a way he hadn’t been able to process back then. His gaze shifted over to Chan once more as he continued speaking, trying to help Changbin and Hyunjin understand why he was upset. 

“Hyung,” Felix tried to say, after he finished his brief explanation, but Chan interrupted him. 

“It just sucks,” Chan pouted. “I mean, you’re like my fucking  _ brother  _ Lix, and that was one of the first gifts you ever got me.” 

There was a sharp twist in Felix’s chest at Chan’s words. The two of them had always been close, and it wasn’t the first time that the word ‘brother’ had been thrown around to describe just how close they were, but it was the first time he’d heard Chan use the word. Five years ago, maybe even five months ago, Felix would have been pleased, but for reasons he wasn’t ready to explore, Felix’s heart  _ hurt  _ at his use of the word.

A cough rose in Felix’s chest, and he released it into his elbow as Changbin and Chan continued talking, but Felix couldn’t focus on what they were saying, could barely even acknowledge that they were speaking, as several other coughs joined the first. When the cough finally died down for a second, Hyunjin put his hand against his back. 

“Are you okay, Felix?” He asked, eyes narrowed. “That seemed pretty bad.” 

Felix nodded, “Of course.” But he could feel another cough approaching. 

“Here,” Chan said, when Felix started coughing again. He reached out his water bottle, offering it to Felix to soothe his throat. But when Felix reached out his hand to take it, the coughing was suddenly worse, and it felt  _ wrong.  _

Felix had been sick dozens of times where he could recall terrible coughing attacks, he’d even had pneumonia once in high school. He’d never forgotten the way his lungs could never seem to take in a deep enough breath, and while this felt similar, the way he couldn’t seem to fill his lungs, couldn’t seem to shake the pain in his chest, it was different, and it was causing a panic in his entire body

“Lix?” Chan was asking, tone anxious, as Felix bent over, trying to get up and move towards the bathroom; his lungs were heaving and the last thing Felix wanted to do was cough so hard he puked all over his friends. 

But the second Felix’s feet hit the ground, his knees buckled beneath his weight, and he wobbled towards the ground. Chan’s hands were beneath his elbows before he could fall more than a few inches, supporting his weight. Felix’s eyes followed the path of Chan’s water bottle where it rolled across the wooden floor towards the T.V., clearly dislodged from Chan’s fingers in his move to catch Felix. 

“Is he okay?” Felix heard Changbin asking, but Felix could barely process it through the cough that was building in his chest again.

He could  _ feel  _ something in his throat, something that wasn’t acid or his breakfast, something blocking his airway. “Breathe,” Chan was whispering to him, carefully, and Felix tried to meet his eyes, despite the moisture that was covering his own in a blurry sheen. But the second he looked at Chan, another cough tore through his lungs, and if he had had the air or voice to do it, Felix might have screamed, from the pain he felt as whatever was stuck in his lungs tore itself up his throat. 

His vision went black for a few seconds, while his body tried to regain its equilibrium, breathing frantic, hands shaking. Whatever had come up his lungs was wet against the back of his hand where it had landed, but even if he was looking at it, he couldn’t make his eyes see yet. Everything in the room was dead silent, apart from his own panting, and the air itself seemed tense. 

Finally his eyes flickered back to a point where he could interpret color. The first thing he processed was Chan’s face, turned towards Felix’s hands, face pale, as if he’d seen a ghost, as if  _ he  _ was somehow a ghost. Felix’s heart froze as he followed the older’s gaze, almost certain he knew what he’d find. 

The first thing he registered was the blood. There wasn’t a lot, but there was enough to stand out against the pale color of his hand. What was more startling than the blood, though, was what the blood was coating. 

Felix had heard of Hanahaki, everyone had. It was a real risk everyone lived with, as common as the flu for some, but much more deadly. Felix had  _ heard  _ of it, but he’d never actually believed it would find him, not because he considered himself someone impossible not to love, but because he had always sworn never to fall in love. But he couldn’t deny what the triplet petals on the back of his hand meant, nor to whom they belonged. 

Even if his field of vision  _ didn’t  _ include the soul tattoo to which the petals came from, Felix would have recognized the White Dwarf Jasmine petals anywhere. And maybe that should have been the first sign that he was in far deeper than he’d ever believed.  _ Chan _ , Felix’s heart ached. He was frozen in time, completely uncertain as to what he was supposed to do. There was only one reason Hanahaki seized her victims: unrequited love, soul-deep rejection. And if Felix had Hanahaki, there were three things he, and everyone else in the room, now knew.

  1. Lee Felix was in love with his best friend.
  2. Chan didn’t love him back. And,
  3. Felix was going to die. 



**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! :) I love comments, and I am curious what you guys think of Hanahaki stories and if you're willing to give my work a try. I'm genuinely excited for this journey! 
> 
> ~Sweet Potato Kimchi~


End file.
